Andraste
} |name = Andraste |image = Andraste WoT.jpg |gender = Weiblich |px = 270px |race = Mensch |class = |title = Braut des Erbauers Prophetin Unsere Erlöserin Frau der Sorgen Anführerin der Rebellenarmee gegen das Tevinter Imperium |specialization = |location = |family = Alamarri Anführer (Vater) Brona (Mutter) Maferath ("sterblicher" Ehemann) Der Erbauer ("geistiger" Ehemann) Zahlreiche Kinder |quests = |affiliation = |voice = |appearances = Geschichte }} Andraste ist die spirituelle Braut des Erbauers und die Prophetin, die Tevinter in die Knie zwang. Ihre Predigten wurden zusammengefasst im Gesang des Lichts. Hintergrund Andraste war eine Sklavin in Tevinter, konnte jedoch in ihr Heimatland Ferelden fliehen und wurde sogleich Braut Maferaths. Nachdem Tevinter durch die Erste Verderbnis so sehr geschwächt war, dass es kaum noch die Barbarenstämme in der südlichsten Provinz zurückhalten konnte, gelang es Maferath und Andraste das mächtige Reich in die Knie zu zwingen. Andraste hatte zum Erbauer gebetet und dieser half ihr im Austausch dafür, dass sie seine Braut werden würde. Ihre Stimme war so bezaubernd, dass sich selbst der Erbauer in sie verliebte. Sie hatte sehr großen Einfluss und indem sie Tevinter derart schwächte, bewerkstelligte sie dadurch gleichzeitig, dass die meisten Elfen von der Sklaverei befreit werden konnten. left|250px|Statue von AndrasteAndraste kam bis nach Tevinter, als Maferath bemerkte, dass sie viel beliebter war als er, so entschied er zu den Magistern zu gehen und Andraste zu verraten. Ein fester Freund von Maferath und Andraste war dabei, als Maferath den Verrat plante. Harvard lief schnell zu Andraste, um sie zu beschützen, wurde jedoch von den Soldaten niedergestreckt. Schwer verwundet schleppte er sich zum Platz, an dem sie verbrannt werden sollte, doch er konnte sie nicht retten. Geschichten zufolge habe Andraste nicht geschrien, als sie verbrannt wurde. Schließlich hatte jedoch der Anführer des Imperiums, Archon Hessarian Mitleid mit ihr und bereute. Er beendete ihr Leid mit seinem Schwert. Harvard, schwer verwundet, ging zur Asche von Andraste um sie in Sicherheit zu bringen. Er warf sich an ihrem Todesort auf den Boden und bat um Vergebung, weil er sie nicht retten konnte, daraufhin soll eine leuchtende Gestalt erschienen sein, die Andraste ähnelte und ihn tröstete, dass sie nun an der Seite des Erbauers verweilen würde. Als Havard die Asche anfasste, war er vollständig geheilt. Er entschloss sich, die Asche einzusammeln und an einen Ort zu bringen, an dem kein Feind Andrastes sie finden würde. Galerie Andraste and magisters - Those Who Speak 1-1.png|Andraste mit Magistern in Dragon Age: Die Sprechenden Shrine to Andraste and Ghilan'nain.png|Andrastischer Schrein bei Ghilan'nain Life of andraste 1 WoT.jpg|Falsche Götzen und der Erbauer erscheint in Andrastes Vision. Life of andraste 2 WoT.jpg|Andraste als Kriegsführerin gegen das Imperium. Life of andraste 3 WoT.jpg|Andrastes Gefangennahme und Verbrennung. Life of andraste 4 WoT.jpg|Andrastes Auferstehung und ihre Asche wird in die Berge getragen. Andraste triptych.jpg|Andraste auf einer dreifaltigen Relieftafel. Andraste statue.jpg|Eine fereldische Statue, die Andraste als Kriegerin darstellt. Here Lies the Abyss - Statue of Andraste2.png|Andraste-Statue im Nichts - Hier wartet der Abgrund Stained.jpg|Kirchenfenster erzählen Andrastes Geschichte Siehe auch en:Andraste Kategorie:Religion Kategorie:Geschichte Kategorie:Kirche Kategorie:Historische Charaktere Kategorie:Sklaven und ehemalige Sklaven Kategorie:Alamarri